Radiation has been employed for diagnostic purposes. For example, radiation may be used in an x-ray procedure or a CT procedure to obtain images of a patient. Radiation has also been employed to treat tumorous tissue. In radiation therapy, a high energy beam is applied from an external source towards the patient. The external source, which may be rotating (as in the case for arc therapy), produces a collimated beam of radiation that is directed into the patient to the target site. Sometimes, in radiation therapy, the high energy radiation may also be used for imaging the patient.
When using radiation for imaging purposes, an imager is provided to receive the radiation, which generates image signals in response to the received radiation. For example, in one type of imager, a layer of scintillating material is provided to receive the radiation. The scintillating material converts the radiation into light during use, and the imager circuits then generates electrical signals in response to the light.
Applicant of the subject application determines that new imagers and new methods of making the same would be desirable.